Old Comrade (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Old Comrade (PGW). |lethality = 31 |rateoffire = 94 |capacity = 10 |mobility = 65 |cost = Obtained from the Event Chest. |upgrade = Old Comrade Up1 Old Comrade Up2 |Level required = Level 7 |imagewidth = 250 |grade = |released = 7.1.0 |number = 44}} The Old Comrade is a Backup weapon introduced in the 7.1.0 update. Appearance It is a red pistol with a brown handle and a Soviet Union logo. It has a brown grip. Strategy This weapon gives incredible damage, it can kill an unarmored player in 2 head shots, but at a medium rate of fire and capacity. It also has a somewhat quiet firing sound, so it is easy to go unnoticed while using this weapon. Tips *Aim for the head at close range to maximize damage. *Try not to get caught up in extended battles due to the low magazine size and lengthy reload time. *Ambushing players with this pistol is rather easy due to the high mobility. The decent firing speed and high damage will down an unaware player with ease. Counters *Due to its low accuracy, it is recommended to run in irregular patterns and jump around. *Pick off its user(s) from long ranges. *The Old Comrade has a long reload time coupled with a low magazine size. Once the user reloads, you can go in for the kill in safety, unless the user takes out a Primary or tertiary weapon, in which case, adjust accordingly. *Stay alert to avoid being ambushed. This weapon has a quiet firing sound, which means you may not notice how you're being attacked until it's too late to fight back. *It is generally a weak gun opposed to other automatic weapons in the game, with good coordination and tactical skills, its user(s) will be easy to counter. Recommended Maps * D-Day Equipment Setups To ease your duels, whether in long range or in close range, equip a lethal Sniper and a Heavy weapon. That way, you will be able to face players by easily picking them off from long range, and by fiercely blasting players in close range. Changelog 7.1.0 * The Old Comrade is released into the game. 10.0.4 * The weapon was removed. 12.1.0 * It was brought back as a prize from the Classic Weapons Festival chest. * Its weapon grade was downgraded from to Trivia * The Old Comrade is based on the real-life version of the German Mauser C96 "Bolo" pistol. It is often informally referred to as the "Broomhandle" due to its grip's unique shape. * The Old Comrade has a yellow hammer and sickle on its red gun metal, the hammer and sickle was the crest of the USSR, or the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, a group of communist-controlled countries in Eastern Europe which made up the "Soviet Bloc" .Its most powerful member was Soviet Russia. * Despite being a weapon made by the Germans in 1896 (Years before WW1 and during the events of the Boer War) the name and skin suggest this weapon is from the Soviet Union (A member of the Allied Powers during WW II). The Soviets actually bought a million of these but those million were then replaced by the more modern TT33 pistol. * In Pixel Gun World (PC Version) in the Clans Update this and the Brave Patriot were added which were no longer available in the mobile version at the time they were added into PC. Gallery Image:OldComPrev.png|Preview Image:OldComEquip.png|In first person Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Themed Category:Event Chest Category:Content in Both Games Category:Single Shots Category:Brought Back Category:Rare